


Birthday Bash

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baking, Birthday, Food, Logic | Logan Sanders' Birthday, Multi, it could be platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Virgil attempts to bake, Roman tries to help, and Logan has a very happy birthday.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for today: Day 6 - When your soulmate is injured you will experience pain in that area.

“Ow!”

Virgil felt his toe throb and he rolled his eyes, “Again? The table hasn’t moved you know.”

Roman walked into the room and pouted, “Hey a little sympathy would be nice! It really hurts.”

Virgil handed Roman the bowl he had been mixing a frosting in as he said, “Come on it’s not that bad, keep stirring.” Virgil pulled out the unfrosted cupcakes of the oven and set them on the counter as Roman gasped offendedly.

“It is so!” Roman said as he started mixing. “You and I both know you only experience a fraction of the pain.”

“Yeah but you’re forgetting one crucial detail.” 

“Oh? And what’s that?” Roman asked as he put the finished frosting on the counter. 

Virgil began to put the icing in a piping bag, “I’ve stubbed my toe before.”

Roman huffed, but before he could retaliate Virgil said, “now quiet down Princey, you’re going to ruin the surprise.”

“Fine,” Roman said in an exaggerated stage whisper, “do you need me to do anything?”

Virigl glanced around the kitchen, “Eh, not really, if you could make sure he stays occupied that would be good.”

“Mission, keep one nerd distracted is a go!” Roman said, before walking out of the kitchen backwards. “Good luck with frosting, that’s the hardest part.” 

“Oh how hard could it be?”

Roman laughed before having to fumble over himself to avoid falling over, because just like when he walked into the kitchen the table seemed to be put to get him.

As it turned out, keeping Logan distracted wasn’t such a hard task. However on the other hand, the frosting turned out to be more of a challenge than Virgil expected. When they brought the cupcakes out after dinner, no one was quite sure at first what was causing Logan to stifle his giggling behind his hand, their new and improved version of ‘Happy Birthday’ complete with riffs from Roman and snippy comments from Virgil, or the cupcakes which looked like they were doing their best impression of a snowman in summer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Go support the other creators doing this event over on tumblr: @tsshipmonth2020
> 
> My tumblr: @thesentientmango


End file.
